


Жалость цвета побежалости

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>джен, перешедший в слеш</p><p>Как спектральная радуга на старой монете, как перелив на стекле, долго пролежавшем в земле, как бензин в луже – такая у Сэма жалость. <br/>Яркая, необычная, непостоянно-устойчивая, длинноволновая, разноцветная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жалость цвета побежалости

Как спектральная радуга на старой монете, как перелив на стекле, долго пролежавшем в земле, как бензин в луже – такая у Сэма жалость.   
Яркая, необычная, непостоянно-устойчивая, длинноволновая, разноцветная.   
  
Красный – и Сэм думает, что Дин никогда не знал любви. Не любви отца или брата, не пристрастия к своей работе – а обычной любви, которая бывает между мужчиной и женщиной.   
Была Кесси, давно. В прошлой жизни. Отчаянная девчонка-мулатка, с которой Дин встречался… сколько? Две недели? Две. Недели. Самый долгий роман брата, который паршиво окончился. Жалеть Дина из-за того, что его когда-то бросила девчонка – может ли быть что-то идиотичнее и неуместнее?   
Дина вообще невозможно жалеть. Как?   
Он хотел, чтоб Бэн оказался его сыном. Ему глючилась Лиза. Дин хотел остаться и быть нормальным. Мысли о том, что Дин жаждал жить стандартной нуклеарной семьей просто не за что зацепиться в мозгу Сэма. Сэм сглатывает скопившуюся во рту кислую слюну.   
Как же наверное плохо только трахать?  
  
Оранжевый – ржавчина, распад. У Дина вместо дома сначала были мотели, а потом машина. Сэм хотя бы два года прожил нормально – квартира, несколько комнат, уют, голубой халат Джессики на спинке стула. У Дина – плохие простыни, старые матрасы, облезлые стены, ржавые краны. Бывали и приличные мотели, и даже дорогие, но все они – это ржавые краны, потому что – чужое. Дин притворяется в каждом мотеле, что на сегодняшнюю ночь – это дом. У Сэма сжимается сердце.   
\- Давай снимем домик, нам необязательно останавливаться именно здесь.  
\- Нафига домик, Сэмми? Вон же вывеска: места есть. Не забудь достать из багажника мою сумку.  
\- А ты?  
\- А мне тут подрехтовать надо кое-что, а то зацветет машина.   
Сэм в порядке бреда срывает с клумбы какой-то дикий цветок и ставит в стакан с водой. Дин думает, что так и было.   
Когда они уезжают, Дин бормочет:  
\- Надеюсь, больше нас не будут встречать с цветами, у меня в носу от них свербит.   
Сэму кажется, что Дин просто… Просто так. Выебывается.   
  
Желтый – и Сэм вспоминает Колорадо.   
Тогда он не мог жалеть Дина – тот слишком бесил. Когда вместо сильного и бесстрашного брата ты получаешь психованное неадекватное нечто, жалеть можно только себя.   
Но как только становится понятно, что у Дина запросто может сердце остановиться от страха, Сэму хочется, чтоб это он оказался подонком, чтоб это он заразился. Потому что Дину – никак нельзя. Это совсем не его.   
И когда брат в истерике орет что-то про официанток с сомнительной сыпью, про грязные мотели и плохую жрачку, а также про годы, проведенные с Сэмом в одной машине – Сэму самому хочется убежать. Просто, чтоб в чем-то Дину было легче.   
\- Фу, гадство. Это самое страшное время в моей жизни! – говорит потом Дин, когда Бобби уезжает, поднимая пыль своей старой драндулетиной.   
Сэм кусает ноготь большого пальца, чтоб только не сказать: «Я так перестремался за тебя, старик!»  
Это деструкция. Свет преломляется, и меняет смысл предметов и характер людей.   
  
Зеленый – и Сэм даже представить не может, что это такое – возиться с грудным младенцем, когда тебе самому… пять? Шесть, семь и далее, и далее.   
У Дина не было детства, в принципе. Он даже не понимает, что это такое. Только Дин мог не сломаться под грузом такой ответственности, только он может находить в этом что-то хорошее.   
\- Помнишь тот венок? Отец спер его из магазина, отличный венок из пивных банок!  
Господи, хочется сказать Сэму. Ты сам-то себя слышишь, Дин? Ты сам-то себе веришь?  
Елка норовит рухнуть на пол, гирлянда шибает Сэма током, но жалость горчит, и он продолжает устраивать Рождество для Дина. Последнее Рождество.   
\- Нормальный коктейль? Добавить рому?  
У Дина над верхней губой остается след от яичного напитка, и получилось совсем невкусно, но сейчас нефиг жалеть о том, что Сэм тоже не очень знает, что такое детство.   
  
Голубой – это ад. Сэм понятия не имеет, почему. Наверное, потому что тут небо, а там наоборот.   
Тогда, в самолете, Дин очень старался, и чем больше он силился побороть фобию, тем горче было Сэму. Наверное, надо было оставить брата на земле.   
\- Как ты думаешь, почему я всегда езжу на машине?!  
Сэм и представить такого не мог. Ему очень больно, и он зол на отца. Ну почему папа не мог просто оставить Дина в покое? Почему надо было корежить его и ломать? Черт, он ведь и правда – всегда в дороге. Пыль и бензин, и в луже за Импалой расплывается радуга.   
Ад, наверное, это такая сталь, нагретая до трехсот пятидесяти градусов. Цвет побежалости, спектральный распад. Они будут мучить Дина вот прямо так? По-настоящему? Физически?  
Пока Дин дрыхнет в машине, Сэм поднимает капот и смотрит, как остывает мотор. Он касается пальцем раскаленного железного нутра, и ожог потом не сходит неделю.  
\- Не парься, Сэмми. Тебе слабо расторгнуть сделку. Просто давай побольше успеем до моего ухода.   
Сэм плачет над телом Дина, разодранным адскими псами. Он может так проплакать всю оставшуюся жизнь, пока его не заберут туда же, где брат. Но Лилит, как обычно, рушит все планы. Пока Сэм смотрит на черный дым, вырывающийся изо рта Руби, ему кажется, что он слышит крики Дина. Дин зовет его, и хорошо, что это всего лишь абсурдная иллюзия.   
  
Синий… Сэм не знает. И так обидно, что Дин не хочет верить в бога, но вот вам, вот, вот – его кормят этой информацией, ему показывают ангелов, и Дин… потерянный. Сэм старается вообще не отходить от него, но при этом – столько всего было. Четыре месяца, и Сэм избегает разговоров, и начинает сторониться Дина, которого ему вернули.  
И снова хочется плакать, когда Сэм ловит украдкой обращенные на него напряженные, растерянные, грустные, разочарованные и злые взгляды.   
Конечно, Дин помнит ад. Он словно все еще там, а Сэм опять нифига не может помочь.   
Когда все кончается… или начинается, Сэм сам себе кажется новорожденным кутенком, а Дин больше не собирается понимать. Он устал, и Сэму стыдно до беспомощного воя – но он не воет, он молчит. Лишнее.  
  
Фиолетовый – крайний в спектре. В Индии считают, что это самый презренный цвет, цвет максимального гниения и распада. В то же время – это граница. Граница, за которой кончается смерть и начинается жизнь, и у Дина очень горячая ладонь, когда он отдает Сэму ключи от машины, и Перис Хилтон теперь обвиняется в убийстве, и все это страшно смешно.   
Только Сэму жалко Дина, которого лишили руля и привилегий командира, которому нельзя теперь защищать младшего брата, потому что брат желает делать это сам.  
Фиолетовые сумерки заползают в гостиную Бобби, как призраки или привидения. Они касаются всех вещей и предметов, они лижут голое плечо брата, и снова не удалось напиться, просто не получилось – Джо. Элен. Бесполезный кольт.   
Этого всего слишком.   
И Сэм только сейчас до конца, до самых печенок понимает, что им не выиграть. Он не знает, что должно случиться, чтоб братья-Винчестры вышли победителями из этой войны.   
Сэм проводит сухой ладонью по сумеречному плечу Дина, и Дин просто открывает глаза, как не спал.   
Сэм выныривает из джинсов, распеленывает себя, как маленького, и отбрасывает на кресло рубашку. Дин молча пододвигается на узком диване, разрешая Сэму лечь рядом.  
Потому что только так Сэм сможет показать, насколько ему жаль.


End file.
